Pokemon Tri! Kanto Journeys!
by Turbo K1000
Summary: A young girl has ambitions to be the best Pokemon Trainer in the world, like her friend, and to complete the Pokemon Zukan, like her father! She must travel Kanto, collecting all the badges and challenging the Champion, while simultaneously catching every Pokemon she hasn't seen before. Can she do it? (Based on the games Red and Green, no characters from the Anime will show up.)
1. Chapter 1: Which Pokemon?

**Pokemon Tri!**

**Kanto ****Journeys**

**Chapter 1 - Which Pokemon?**

* * *

**A/N: I do not own Pokemon! However I do own the OC Torai Desu, ask before using.**

**This is my first Pokemon Fic, I use the Japanese Pokemon names, but fear not, I will be listing their Japanese names and English names at the bottom, so if you do get confused, look down there for the answers!**

**Enjoy! Read and Review!**

* * *

Torai Desu was an average sixteen year old girl in the Kanto Region, she loved Pokemon, she wanted to travel and today she was getting her first Pokemon.

Torai however had a unique appearance, she had ocean blue hair that was tied up in a high ponytail, but still went down to her waist and a cap which she threaded the ponytail through, even if it took an hour to do most days.

However her most distinctive feature, was her eyes. She had one emerald green eye and another blazing red, like she was the embodiment of elements. Water, fire and grass.

She wore a white cap that looked a bit like Red's, with a black rim and Monster Ball symbol. Her clothes were like Red's too, her jacket black with white sleeves and her deep blue jeans and white and black shoes distinctive, along with the rest of her. She wore a white backpack with black straps and her own special Monster Ball shined on her belt.

She was an inventor, but she never showed anyone it before.

"Torai!"

Torai hummed and looked away from the battle she was watching between Nidorino and Genga. That was her mother's voice. Her mother's name was Blue.

"Coming!" Torai shouted, standing and dusting her bottom off as she walked from the room and down the stairs to see her mother feeding their pet Pokemon Thunders.

The small yellow dog barked sweetly at her with it's spikey yellow and white mane, it's electrical powers sparking from it's small body.

"Good morning, Thunders!" Torai said brightly, crouching down and petting the playful dog. Usually Thunders were rather viscious and tended to attack anyone who touched it, but this Thunders was the opposite. He loved contact and made little appreciative noises at her brushes of his fur.

"Where's Papa?" Torai asked, looking up at her mother who had stood to allow her to pet their friend. "I thought he'd never leave without his precious Thunders..."

"Red-kun is out searching for Mew, Torai..." Her mother said, smiling out of the window, she had darker hair than her daughter but still the same colour, blue. "He's been trying to catch that pokemon since he was sixteen...I met him at that age too...What lovely memories..."

"Do you think Papa will ever catch Mew?" Torai asked, standing and watching as Red's other Pokemon played in the yard. Well, not Red's Pokemon, but Thunders children, which he had with Torai's mother's Showers.

This Pokemon came off the same Evolutionary branch, it was also a dog Pokemon, but it was made up to look like a cross between a mermaid and a sea monster too. Even with this explaination, it was a rather beautiful and elegant Pokemon.

"How is Showers?" Torai asked, walking over and looking at Showers who was bathing one of her puppies, who was struggling to break free so it could play.

"She's better, that last birth stopped her from getting weaker..."

"How's the Eievui?"

Torai's mother's smile faded. "it's well..." She said, turning to the bundle in a basket in the corner, which kept making adorable little barks as it played. "It's not in any danger anymore..."

"What a strange birth..." Torai breathed, walking over and crouching down infront of the basket, getting a scared whimper from the puppy inside.

This Eievui was different to it's siblings, it didn't have brown fur like the others, but it's fur was silver and shinier than the rest, like it's genes had developed differently.

When the light hit this Eievui, it became so beautiful.

"Good morning, Eievui..." Torai said sweetly, holding out her hand, the small dog Pokemon sniffed her hand and smiled and licked it affectionatly.

"It seems the small Pokemon has taken a shining to you, Torai..." Her mother said as Torai stood and turned. "Hai! I love Pokemon! I can't wait to get my own!"

"Have you decided which one you want?"

Torai froze and her face became nervous. "O-of course!"

"Your father picked Hitokage because it's firey stature made it a perfect match, but you can't do that, can you?"

Torai sighed and played with her extremely long hair. "No, I can't..." She had the elements of all three types, she could not choose one.

"What do you want a Pokemon for, Torai?" Her mother asked, and Torai groaned. Why did her mother have to be so nosy?! "Is it the same reason as Red-kun? I thought, since your father is so close to finishing the Pokemon Zukan, that you'd have no interest in it..."

"I want to complete the Pokemon Zukan too!" Torai shouted, her personality bursting out, the same one her father had. "Even if the dream is acomplished, I want to do it, for myself, for Papa, for Green!"

"Green?"

"Hai! Green taught me the basics! Papa taught me how to respect Pokemon and Green taught me how to be the best! I want to show them both I can be a perfect Pokemon Trainer!"

Her mother smiled. "Alright, then go! Okido is waiting!"

Torai grinned and turned to the puppy, which whimpered, not wanting Torai to leave. "I'll come back before I leave..." She promised, petting it's small head before turning and running from the house.

The only problem was, which Pokemon was she going to get?

* * *

_**English = Japanese**_

**Jolteon = Thunders**

**Vaporeon = Showers**

**Eevee = Eievui**

**Genga = Gengar**

_**Pokemon with the same name**_

**Nidorino**

**Mew**


	2. Chapter 2: Water, Fire, Grass!

**Chapter 2 - Water, Fire, Grass...**

* * *

**A/N: I do not own Pokemon!**

**The OC's Torai Desu and Quin Okido belongs to me however! Please ask permission before use.**

**This is the chapter where Torai gets her Pokemon, what will she choose?**

**Enjoy! Read and Review!**

* * *

Torai ran through the town, excitement clear on her face as she neared the laboratory Okido worked in. Her time was now, she was going to make her father, mother and friend proud.

Suddenly however, she bumped into someone and crashed to the ground with a hiss, looking up to see Quin. He was Green's son, and was born in America, far away from any of the regions Torai knew about.

Even though he was born in America, he had moved to Kanto before learning the language there, so since Kanto was rather close to Japan, as were the other regions Torai had heard about, he obviously knew Japanese as his native language.

"Oh, if it isn't Torai..." Quin jeered, glaring down at her as she stood up and glared at him. "Are you getting a Pokemon too? No doubt it'll be pathetic, after all, it's trainer is pathetic..."

"I was taught by Green!" Torai defended, pushing past Quin and into the lab. "So you're only insulting your father's teachings!"

"No, because I was taught solely by Green, you had your pathetic father teaching you too!" Quin sneered, and Torai tried everything not to turn and floor him.

"Papa taught me how to love Pokemon, he's a much better teacher than anyone else!" Torai roared, glaring at her new rival.

"Now, now...Torai, Quin..."

The two teens hummed and turned to see Okido stood before them, smiling kindly, much like he had when he saw Red and Green walk in arguing so many years ago.

"I understand you're both excited about recieving a Pokemon...Green and Red were the same the first time they walked in here..."

"Hai! I can't wait!" Torai said excitredly, bouncing on her heels. "Papa said he'd be here to see me get my Pokemon, I want to recieve it and go home to show my parents!"

"That's rather sweet of you, Torai, Red and Green just left without a word, I told their parents, so it was fine..."

Torai giggled and thought about it, that would be something her father would do. "Of course, before you collect your Pokemon, you must recieve your Pokemon Zukan..."

They both lit up and Okido walked away, returning in a moment with one red Pokemon Zukan, or Pokemon Encyclopedia.

"This is the Pokemon Encyclopedia, or as you probably both know, the Pokemon Zukan...This stores information on all 151 Pokemon in Kanto...However even though Red caught all of the Pokemon, except Mew, each and every Pokemon Trainer should try to fill their own, it adds to you reputation and gives you a closer bond with your Pokemon..."

Torai frowned when Okido handed the red Zukan to Quin and turned away from her. Where was her's?

"Torai, I know how unique you are and how you love to embrace it, so I took the liberty of hand making your's with unique features..."

Torai got all excited as a black Pokemon Zukan with a white hatch was placed in her hands. "This is the newly developed Pokemon Zukan, it's got the same qualities as Quin's, but with a different design. With this Pokemon Zukan, you can check the level of experience and even the attacks of your Pokemon along with it's general information..."

"Awesome!" Torai exclaimed, putting her Zukan away and following the Professor to the table holding three Monster Balls.

"These are the same types of Pokemon I offered Red and Green all those years ago...Each indevidual one is special and have their own personalities..."

A picture appeared on the screen as the ball on the left lit up. It was a green pokemon with a large bulb on it's back and large red eyes.

"Fushigidane..." Okido said, as Torai smiled and the screen faded to another Pokemon, the middle ball lighting up with finesse. "The grass type Pokemon with a unique look...Even with these attributes, it's not the most common choice of new trainers..."

"Hitokage..." An orange salamander appeared on the screen with a flame lighting it's tail, it's eyes blue and it's belly and warm yellow colour. "The fire type Pokemon with the most power, it's fast, strong and powerful against very difficult attributes! It's the most popular amongst trainers!"

Then the last Monster Ball lit up and a blue turtle appeared on the screen, one both of them recognised as the unevolved version of Green's Kamex.

"This is Zenigame...The Water Type Pokemon...This is almost as popular as Hitokage for it's powerful attacks and highly defensive shell, it's ability to carry three times it's weight across water is also a key factor!"

Okido switched off the screen and turned to the two new trainers. "Choose wisely...Your Pokemon cannot be changed and the regret you feel if you choose the wrong one will greatly affect your bond as you grow to know one another..."

Torai froze as Quin pushed her forward, urging her to choose first. She didn't know, she hadn't chosen because all of them were perfect for her. Why did she have to be tri coloured and named the same?!

"Is there a problem Torai?" Okido asked as she stood there, terrified of the Monster Balls. "Are you frightened of the Pokemon? They aren't meant to be threatening to you..."

"N-no, I'm just...Hesitating on a choice..." Torai stated, sighing and looking down at her feet. "See, I wanted to follow Papa's example and choose one to go with my name, but my name means 'Tri' so I can't..."

Okido sighed and rubbed his forehead with two fingers. "I can't choose for you, Torai...It has to be your choice, take all the time you need..."

Torai sat there for several minutes, with Quin getting annoyed behind her, before she finally chose. Her father's Pokemon had been Hitokage, she however, wanted somthing different.

"I choose Fushigidane..." Torai said, taking the Monster Ball and tossing it into the air, gasping with shock as it opened to a small green Pokemon with a bulb on it's back diving into her arms. "F-Fushigidane...I picked this Pokemon because like me, it's not a common choice, whereas I'm not common...I want my Partner to relate to me so we can be closer than ever!"

"What a noble choice...Quin what do you choose?" Okido watched as Quin picked up Hitokage's Monster Ball and pocketed it, not even seeing if it was the type he wanted.

"I chose Hitokage..." He said, he might love Pokemon, but bonds were worthless, he wanted to be the best, not to make his Pokemon his friends.

"Do you want to give your Pokemon nicknames?" Okido asked and Quin declined immediatly. Torai smiled down at Fushigidane and shook her head also.

"Now, Torai..." Quin said, smirking as he took out Hitokage's Monster Ball once more. "How about testing out our new Pokemon?"

"Wh-what?!" Torai stammered, she was now terrified as her Fushigidane watched her with confusion and a little bit of doubt. "I-I don't want to Battle! I'm going to see my parents!"

Quin laughed and stood infront of the door when she attempted to leave. "See? Pathetic, you want to be the best Pokemon Trainer out there, yet you won't battle?!"

Torai growled and nodded, glaring at Quin who was practically laughing in her face. She was going to show him, he hadn't seen her battle yet!

* * *

_**English = Japanese**_

**Bulbasaur = Fushigidane**

**Squirtle = Zenigame**

**Charmander = Hitokage**


	3. Chapter 3: Fushigidane VS Hitokage!

**Chapter 3 - Fushigidane V. Hitokage!**

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the late update, I was taking a small break as my writing was losing it's luster.**

**It's back now XD**

**I do not own Pokemon, the OC's Torai Desu and Quin Okido are mine though.**

**Please ask permission before using them.**

**Enjoy! Read and Review!**

**(This is my first time making a battle, if you have any criticism or advice, I'd really like to hear it.)**

**XD XD XD**

* * *

Torai and Quin stood face to face, several metres between them for the battle, their glares strong as Fushigidane stood infront of his trainer, growling with malice.

"Are you ready, Torai?" Okido asked, standing outside his door with a kind smile, one that was almost always on his lips. "This will be your first Pokemon Battle...You must be prepared..."

"I'm ready!" Torai said strongly, unaware that the commotion had caused several families to leave their homes to watch, her family and Quin's included.

"Then...Battle!"

Quin smirked, his deep brown eyes flashing as he tossed a Monster Ball into the air and a beam of red light hit the scene, forming into Hitokage.

The small salamander growled menacingly with fire flickering out of it's mouth as both fire and grass had a contest of strength.

"Go on, Torai..." Quin teased with a laugh as he glared her down. "I'll let you have the first attack..."

Torai's anger flared and she pointed at the small lizard. "Use Tackle!" She shouted and Fushigidane reacted seconds later, running at Hitokage at full speed. However one sidestep and Hitokage dodged it, making Fushigidane skid to a halt and turn to face the Fire Type once more.

"Tackle again!"

Quin laughed as Fushigidane tackled Hitokage and he missed again, and again and again. "Come on!" Torai cried out, her anger flaring.

"Now it's our turn!" Quin roared with confidence, his Pokemon reacting to his confidence and instantly running at Fushigidane, managing to land a painful Scratch attack before it could react.

"No! Tackle!"

Fushigidane dived for Hitokage and managed to knock it down, Fushigidane growling as he pinned the Pokemon to the ground. "Growl!"

The grass type roared in Hitokage's ear and it whimpered. "Roll over and scratch!" Quin shouted and Hitokage caught Fushigidane off guard, flipping them and continuously scratching Fushigidane, who cried with pain and was now lying on it's stomach, trying to shield itself from the attacks.

Torai watched in horror and finally she couldn't take anymore, pulling her black Monster Ball out with a white band in the middle and using it to recall Fushigidane, deciding the match.

"Ha, ha!" Quin jeered as Hitokage ran over to him and stood by his legs. "I guess you picked the wrong starter! You should always go for the strongest, any other one is weak and pathetic!"

Torai didn't know what to say as she fell to her knees, staring at her rival who turned to Okido. "I'm going to train for a while, I'll be back in a day or two..."

Okido nodded and watched as Quin turned and left, not even waving to his parents as they shouted 'good luck.' Okido turned to Torai and walked over to her, holding out his hand.

Torai noticed this and flinched back, thinking he was going to take her new Pokemon from her. "I'll do better, I swear!" She cried out, tears filling her eyes. She failed, she was nothing like her father.

"Torai, I'm not taking Fushigidane from you...I was offering to heal him..." Okido comforted her, watching as she hesitantly placed the Monster Ball in his hand. "Everyone starts off on shakey ground...You'll improve, I wouldn't have given you a Pokemon if I hadn't seen the potential you held..."

Torai watched as Okido turned and walked into his laboratory, unaware of the footsteps getting closer. "Torai?" A familiar voice called out.

The young trainer hummed and looked up to see her father Red standing over her, his hand outstretched with a proud smile, one she didn't deserve.

"P-Papa..." Torai breathed, taking her father's hand as he hauled her to her feet and lead her home, so they could chat. "Wh-what about Fushigidane?!"

"Okido knows I would want to chat with you, so he will go to the house first to return your Pokemon..." Red said, he looked like he had when he had started his adventure, wearing the same clothes, except his features were more distinctive, older, wiser.

The family sat at the dining table as Torai stared sadly at the cup of tea infront of her, Thunders whining with his head in her lap, trying to cheer her up and bag a quick fuss.

"Everyone loses Torai..." Red said, holding his wife's hand as she sat next to him, petting the small silver Eievui that had gained enough strength to leave it's bed. "It's natural, there's no need to be so upset about it..."

"But I lost my first battle with my rival..." Torai said, feeling her tears forming again. "What if I lose the next, and the next, and the next?"

"You won't..." Red said, looking at Blue, who sighed and nodded. "I lost my first battle with Green when we first met up outside Masara Town, and your mother lost her first battle with me..."

"Really?" Torai asked, looking up as a small bit of hope shined in her mismatched eyes. "Why?"

"Neither of us had enough experience..." Red said as Eievui ran up to him and snuggled into his neck. He laughed and petted it. "But we grew from our losses and eventually outwitted the other..."

"Mama, you beat Papa?"

"Hai..." Blue said, smiling at her husband. "It took me a year to strengthen my Pokemon and our bonds, then we battled again and I finally beat him..."

"That's when we fell in love...I saw just how beautiful she was when she got all excited over her victory..." Red said, making his wife blush and elbow him. "We're trying to tell you not to take this loss too hard, learn from what you did wrong and start over..."

"What did I do wrong?" Torai asked, finally placing her hand on Thunders' head and stroking it softly. "I don't understand what I did!"

"Before the battle, did you doubt yourself?"

Torai froze.

"That's it...You didn't have confidence in yourself and your Pokemon...I was the same, I thought Pokemon were just tools for battle, but I learned from that mistake and became Champion..."

"You still are Dear..." Blue said, smiling at her husband as Eievui finally ran over to Torai and tackled her, forcing her to hold him to her chest. It barked at her with excitement and licked her chin. "It looks like this Eievui has taken more than a shining to you, Torai..."

"Hi Eievui...I told you I'd come back..." Torai said, smiling down at the Pokemon as she petted his head gently. "I never break a promise..."

Red and Blue smiled at one another, their daughter loved Pokemon more than they did, and it showed when they cheered her up, just by being around her.

A knock interrupted them and Okido entered, holding Torai's unique Monster Ball. "Fushigidane's rested and well..." He informed them, placing the ball onto the table. "Now it's your choice, Torai...Pick up that Monster Ball and reach the next town...Or stay here and regret that decision for the rest of your life..."

Torai stared at the Monster Ball in fear, before her eyes hardened and she picked it up, slipping it onto her belt. "I'm ready..." She said, and Okido smiled.

"Before your journey begins, I want to test your bonds...Go to Tokiwa City, find the Pokemon Market, and pick up my delivery...If you make it back to me with that parcel, you're truly a strong trainer..."

Torai nodded and placed Eievui onto the table, ignoring it's whimpers as she stood up and walked to the door, looking back at the three adults as she tugged on the lip of her cap. "I'll be back..."

The three of them smiled as she left the room, but Eievui whined, wanting to follow her. Where had she gone in such a hurry, anyway?!

* * *

_**English = Japanese**_

**Pallet Town = Masara Town**

**Viridian City = Tokiwa City**

**Charmander = Hitokage**

**Bulbasaur = Fushigidane**

**Eevee = Eievui**

**Pokeball = Monster ball**


	4. Chapter 4: No Trust!

**Chapter 4 - No Trust!**

* * *

**A/N: I thank everyone who visited, viewed and even reviewed my story. It's the reason I keep posting more chapters!**

**I do not own Pokemon.**

**However the characters Torai Desu and Quin Okido do belong to me, please ask permission before using them.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Read and Review!**

* * *

Route 1, a fertile grassland filled with hundreds of Pokemon, all playing, sleeping, eating, and battling to survive in the wild. The beauty and grace of both nature and Pokemon making this Route breathtaking to the naked eye and a possible paradise to the keener eyes of the Pokemon living here.

Torai stood at the entrance to the Route, her hands shaking and a sweat on her brow. She had never left Masara Town before, was it wise to do so now?

She looked down at the Monster Ball in her hand and smiled, she trusted her Pokemon and she would enter that Route knowing it would keep her from harm, while she did the same to Fushigidane.

Torai inhaled sharply and walked into the grass, grunting as it went up to her knees and she tore through it with her feet, constantly getting tangled in the green strands.

"How do Pokemon..." She grunted as she tore her foot free and took another step forward. "Do this?"

She found that there was a pattern in how people moved through it as a trainer passed her and tried it, smiling when she no longer got trapped by deadly grass.

"Hey!" A young boy with his cap on backwards shouted, smirking when she finally got out of the grass and onto the dirt path. "You're a Pokemon Trainer from Masara Town, right?"

"Mmhm, who's asking?" Torai asked, her fingers twitching, was this boy asking her to battle?

"Be careful where you step, wild Pokemon attack strangers!" The boy said, turning and walking away, leaving Torai dumbstruck. Wasn't that kid going to battle her?

Torai shook her head and turned, walking into the grass to get up a ledge which was too high to climb. However she wasn't very lucky it seemed.

She waded through the grass for hours before a wild Poppo jumped out and pecked her forehead, making her hiss and step back, holding the small injury as the bird landed infront of her and scratched it's claws against the dirt, challenging her.

"Alright then, little birdy!" Torai hissed, jumping far enough back and tossing her Monster Ball in the air, watching as Fushigidane landed infront of her and growled at the Poppo as his trainer caught the Monster Ball and put it away. "It's time for a little one on one action!"

Poppo and Fushigidane glared at one another as Torai thought of an attack. However before she could do anything, the Poppo attacked first with Gust.

Fushigidane let out a noise of pain as it was flung back by strong winds and landed several feet away, in severe agony. "Fushgidane?!" Torai shouted with worry as it got to it's feet and ran back over. "Are you alright?"

However Fushigidane ignored her as anger flared and it tackled Poppo, knocking it to the ground with serious injuries. "Wait, I didn't say to attack!"

However both Pokemon then decided listening to her was a waste of time as they continued to spar, until Poppo was no longer able to attack and quickly flew away.

Fushigidane growled and turned to glare at Torai, who stepped back, terrified of the anger in her Pokemon's eyes. "F-Fushigidane?"

The Grass-Type huffed and waited to be recalled into it's Monster Ball, and Torai sighed, allowing it to return to it's new home.

Torai dropped to her knees and looked at the floor, where scrape marks from Poppo's claws were embedded. She was trying as hard as she could, but Fushigidane decided she was not worth his time, so he ignored her.

"What am I going to do?" Torai asked, slowly getting to her feet and walked out of the tall grass. "You look troubled..." She jumped at the voice and turned to see a Salesman walking towards her with a kind smile. "I work at the PokeMart in Tokiwa City, maybe you could use this on your journey..."

Torai hummed and picked up the Potion in the Salesman's hands. "I don't have any money..." She said, going to give it back, but the man stopped her.

"No, no! You look like you need it more than me, after all, your Fushigidane was pretty beat up in that last battle...Take it, it's a free sample!"

Torai smiled and pocketed the Potion, nodding at the man who turned and walked away. She looked up to see the sky changing to a burnt orange, she had infact travelled far from Masara Town.

"I think I should stop for the night..." Torai said, gasping and slapping her forehead as she remembered an important detail. "Oh God, my bag's at home! I forgot my bag, stupid, stupid, stupid!"

The young traveller sat down against a rock and watched the sky change to black, stars twinkling in the night. "I wonder what I should do..." She mumbled to herself, deciding to check out the Pokemon Zukan.

She pulled out the device and started it up, watching as a list of Pokemon appeared. Only three were on it.

**Fushigidane**

**Hitokage**

**Poppo**

There was a small Monster Ball by Fushigidane, indicating that she owned that Pokemon. Maybe if she got Monster Balls next to all their names, then she would complete the Pokemon Zukan.

Torai decided the first thing she should do, is familiarise herself with her Pokemon's information, so she opened up Fushigidane's page and read it intently.

**Name: Fushigidane**

**Species: Seed Pokemon**

**Type: Grass/Poison**

**Level: 5**

**Attacks: Tackle, Growl**

**Details: A strange seed was planted on its back at birth. The plant sprouts and grows with this Pokemon.**

Torai hummed, she didn't know that Fushigidane was more than one type, that was odd. She thought the starters all had the one type, and that was it. Hitokage was Fire, Zenigame was Water, but Fushigidane was Grass/Poison.

It really was as unique as she was.

"Why can't I get along with my Fushigidane though?" Torai asked, putting the Pokemon Zukan away and holding up Fushigidane's Monster Ball. "I've wanted a Pokemon for so long, yet when I finally get one, everything starts falling apart..."

Torai decided to question things further in the morning and found a way to make herself comfy on her coat as she drifted into sleep, which she woke from, several times, because of stones digging into her back.

The sun was the first thing Torai felt on her eyelids, and it wasn't welcome. She groaned and rolled over, only to hear a yelp and jump up, watching at a Koratta ran away. "Oops..." She mumbled as it growled at her before dissapearing. "This really isn't beginner's luck..."

Torai noticed that her Monster Ball was being pecked at by a Poppo and groaned, using her hands to make it fly away. "Shoo! Get your own!" She roared, picking it up and dusting it off. "I've got to fix my Monster Ball Belt, or I'm going to lose Fushigidane one of these days..."

She placed it on a different hook than before and turned, walking into the tall grass, trying to see Tokiwa City over the trees.

Of course her morning didn't start off well as she squieled, a sharp pain hitting her ankle. She looked down to see a Koratta growling as it jumped further back, demanding a battle.

"Oh God, you're the one I landed on, aren't you?" Torai asked and Koratta nodded. She sighed and pulled off Fushigidane's Monster Ball. "Go! Fushigidane!"

The Seed Pokemon appeared infront of her and growled at both her and Koratta. "Now use-" Fushigidane just tackled Koratta, not paying any attention to Torai. "Wait, I never said-" She screamed when Koratta impacted with her stomach and she toppled to the ground.

Koratta whimpered and jumped off, running into the bushes for safety. "Ow, ow, ow, ow..." Torai cried, holding her bruised stomach.

Fushigidane froze. Even if he did not listen to Torai, even if he hated her doubt, no Pokemon wanted to hurt their trainers, it wasn't right.

"That's it!" Torai cried out, standing up with tears in her eyes and a red face. "Return to your Monster Ball!" She held out the ball. "I'm not bringing you out until your attitude changes!"

Fushigidane's hesitance dissapeared and he scoffed, turning and running into the tall grass. Then Torai's heart clenched. "No! Fushigidane, I'm sorry!"

Torai dropped to her knees and sobbed, her hands covering her face. She was in Route 1, not even at the next town, and she had to end her journey.

"I only wanted you to trust me..." Torai whispered, looking up at the deep blue sky. "I didn't want you to leave...Not ever..."

A rustling in the grass terrified Torai, she had no Pokemon, no protection. "Fushigidane!" Torai cried out, hoping her Pokemon could hear her as she stood up and stepped away from the rustling bushes.

Fushigidane emerged from them. His eyes were angered at her thought of him abandonning her. He might hate her doubting him, but he didn't want her to be injured.

"Is this where your trainer is?"

Torai looked up from Fushigidane to see a girl with brown hair and a felt hat on, a Monster Ball ribbon tied to the top. "Hello, I'm Leaf..."

"T-Torai..."

"Nice to meet you Torai, is this your Fushigidane?" Leaf asked as the Pokemon ran over to his trainer and sat down at her feet. "It seems to care about you!"

Torai looked down to see Fushigidane and sighed. "I doubt it, I keep failing and he hates me..."

Leaf hummed and stroked her chin. "I know!" She exclaimed, snapping her fingers and picking up a Monster Ball from her belt, It was a normal Monster Ball. "Let's have a battle, but you've both got to trust eachother, maybe then you'll win!"

Torai looked down at Fushigidane and the Pokemon nodded. Then both girls jumped back and Leaf grinned manically.

"Go! Zenigame!"

Torai gasped as a Zenigame appeared on the field, it's blue body and large shell striking her memory. "You have a Zenigame?!"

"Hai! I've had this Zenigame for two weeks, he's my most treasured partner!"

Zenigame barked and glared down Fushigidane. "This would be simple if we knew any Grass Type moves..." Torai mumbled, and Fushigidane gave her an impatient look.

"Come on! Fushigidane won't trust you if you don't call out an attack!" Leaf shouted as Zenigame smirked and crossed his arms, his stance proud.

Okido had been right, each Pokemon had their own personality. "Right! Fushigidane, Tackle!"

Fushigidane nodded and ran full speed at Zenigame, who dodged with excellent finesse and Leaf snapped her fingers. Then Zenigame tackled Fushigidane and caused it to skid back.

"H-how did you do that?!" Torai asked as Fushigidane shook the dizziness from his head and glared up the Tiny Turtle Pokemon.

"Training! Me and Zenigame have been together two weeks, remember? I started off in Tokiwa City, training near the Pokemon League..."

"Pokemon League?"

"Don't you know anything about earning Gym Badges?" Leaf asked, but Torai shook her head and Leaf sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Y'know what, I'm going to explain this all to you once we've finished our battle..."

Torai smirked and nodded, looking down at Fushigidane. "Growl! Weaken it's attack strength!" Her Pokemon turned to Zenigame and roared sharply, causing the Pokemon to cover it's ears until the noise ceased.

"Now, Tackle it!"

Fushigidane caught Zenigame off guard and slammed full force into the Turtle Pokemon, sending it flying into a tree, then it hit the floor, weakened greatly by the force of the attack.

"Stop!" Leaf shouted, running over to Zenigame and picking him up. "I forfeit the match..." She pulled out her Monster Ball and returned Zenigame to it with a word of appraisal.

"I won?" Torai asked, looking down at Fushigidane, who was as shocked as she was. "We really won?"

"Yep! If I had used my other Pokemon, you wouldn't have..." Leaf said, sticking her tongue out. "Maybe once you get two Pokemon, we'll battle properly!"

Torai squieled with excitement and lited Fushigidane into the air, spinning the Pokemon around. "You are amazing!" She praised him as he smiled at her, finding her doubt gone and her trust back.

He would trust her too, after all, that's how he found out his true potential.

However both of them became scared when a light shot from Fushgidane's body and exploded in the air, sprinkling light down on the Pokemon and making him glow.

"What the hell's happening?!" Torai asked, fear evident in her eyes as she placed Fushigidane on the ground infront of her.

Leaf sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Your Pokemon is leveling up..." She said, pointing at Fushigidane. "He's gone from a Level 5 to 6 I assume, because Zenigame was a Level 6..."

Torai pulled out her Pokemon Zukan and opened it up.

**Level: 6**

"You're right!" Torai exclaimed, looking at Fushigidane, who felt slightly stronger than before. His stats increased as the glowing stopped and Torai smiled happily, putting her Pokemon Zukan away and pulling out his Monster Ball. "You deserve a rest Fushigidane, thanks!"

Then she returned it to it's home and turned to Leaf who was smiling with her arms crossed. "I told you, a good Pokemon battle strengthens all bonds between the trainer and the Pokemon..."

"Thank you, Leaf..."

"No problem, where are you headed?" Leaf asked, shrugging her shoulders and picking another Monster Ball off her belt, this one was black with a yellow U on it, an Ultra Ball.

"Tokiwa City...I have a parcel to collect for a friend..." Torai said, turning to the tall grass. "I hope we see eachother again-"

"Hey, I'll come with you!"

Torai blinked and watched as Leaf walked up to her and bumped into her with a gleam in her eyes. "I need to go to Masara Town to see Okido, but I can spare a few more hours to help you understand Pokemon better!"

"A-alright..."

"Plus, when you catch your second Pokemon, we can battle again!" Leaf said, smirking with a cheekiness Torai knew she could never muster. "So, off we go?"

"S-sure..."

The two of them fought their way through the tall grass and towards Tokiwa City, hoping that they could get there before nightfall and rest at the Pokemon Centre.

Night time was dangerous for new trainers like Torai.

* * *

_**English = Japanese**_

**Squirtle = Zenigame**

**Bulbasaur = Fushigidane**

**Pidgey = Poppo**

**Rattata = Koratta**

**(Did anyone notice who Leaf reminds you of? I'll tell you in the next Author's Notes!)**


End file.
